A Simple Affair
by The Makorra Society
Summary: All they wanted was a simple wedding. But with their family and friends planning an extravaganza, they felt they had no choice. They had to elope!


_**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with us despite the sparse updates. We've been busy with Makorra Week stuff and working on the Makorra Summer Project on Tumblr. Enjoy our little shot on what we think Mako and Korra's wedding would entail! We'll have an update for Fear Itself soon._

* * *

The Avatar's wedding was never a simple affair. Korra had heard stories about Aang and Katara's wedding. Apparently it had been one of the biggest celebrations the Southern Water Tribe had ever witnessed. And now that she and Mako had decided to tie the knot in her home, it seemed, much to her dismay, that this would turn out to be an even bigger celebration. She had just finished changing into her pajamas for the night when her mother came into her room. Again.

"Korra, honey… I just wanted to talk to you about some of these arrangements," Senna began.

The last month had been filled with just these moments. Ever since she and Mako had announced their engagement, it seemed to them that her parents and Tenzin's family were more excited about it than they'd ever be. And that was saying something because they were plenty excited themselves.

"Again?" Korra asked, a little annoyed that what she and Mako wanted was a simple ceremony which unfortunately had been turned into an extravagant affair by their family.

"We just want you to have the perfect wedding!" Senna tried to explain.

Korra wanted to laugh and tell her that whatever they were planning wasn't going to be simple if it required so many arrangements, but she sighed and conceded.

"We were planning on decorating the arbor with some ribbons to set off the whole thing… But I wanted to know what color you'd prefer," Senna asked as she held up samples.

Korra surveyed them perfunctorily so as to not upset her mother. One, it seemed was a light blue. The other one seemed like a dark greyish color. The last one seemed… just white.

"Uhm… They look fine. Choose whichever you think is best," she waved them off.

"Not helping, Korra," Senna deadpanned.

"Mom, I'm really sorry, but… I'm tired and I really, really need some sleep," Korra excused.

"The wedding is next week. Now if you want this to be ready by then-"

"You need some sleep, too. You've been working too hard," Korra insisted as she led her out the door.

"I…"

"Go to bed, mom," Korra repeated.

"But…"

"Out!" Korra said as she nudged her towards her own room. Senna finally conceded and walked inside.

"Finally!" Korra sighed in relief as she went back to her room and closed the door. She was just about to slip into the warm blankets when she heard another knock which made her growl in anger.

"Mom, I TOLD you we'd talk about this to-" she yelled as she wrenched the door open but was cut off by soft, insistent lips pressed to hers. She felt herself responding all too quickly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Feel better?" Mako asked her as soon as they parted.

"A little," she answered with a smile. "UGH! These wedding arrangements are killing me!"

Mako sighed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "One more week. Just one more and we'll be able to get away from all this for a while," he promised her.

"I know, it's just… I think they've invited the whole world!" she whined.

"Well, it is the Avatar's wedding, so…" Mako began, but realized how stupid it sounded when she gripped him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Korra, no… That's not what I meant," he clarified. "Look, it's just one, big celebration and we'll never have to deal with this much publicity again."

"You're kidding, right?" Korra asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Mako laughed at her sarcasm. "I know, but for two weeks after the wedding… we can just disappear off the face of the planet… and it'll be just the two of us," he promised as he pulled her closer.

"Can we make that three weeks?" she asked tentatively.

"Really? I thought you had a meeting with the President right after we get back," Mako noted.

"I meant starting NOW, genius," Korra deadpanned.

"But we're not married yet!" he countered, still not getting her point.

"How you managed to win my heart still astounds me," she teased. "I was thinking we could get married now. You know… elope."

"But I thought you wanted a big wedding!" Mako said, a little disappointed in himself for not having realized it sooner.

"Well, technically," Korra began with a sly smile, "according to ancient Southern Water Tribe customs, we're already married."

"In that case," Mako said, returning her sly smile, "I'd say we've tied the knot quite a few times."

"So it shouldn't exactly be necessary for us to have a huge ceremony," Korra clarified.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"We'll deal with that monstrosity of formalities later. Can we please just make it simple and official?" she begged.

"Alright, I give. Meet me later downstairs with your bags. We'll go to the courthouse and get married real quick," he conceded.

"Mako?" she called out as he started to leave. He turned around and waited.

"I'm… really sorry you're not getting a huge wedding. It's just…not something I'm interested in, and…" she was trying to apologize when he cut her off with a hug.

"You and me both, really. I'm glad you brought this up," he said.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"I was on the streets for most of my life, Korra… It kinda kills the buzz for fancy weddings and elegant parties," he joked.

Korra smiled and kissed him soundly, making him pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Before we leave, though," Mako rasped as they broke for air, "can we have a repeat of that ancient ceremony you were talking about?"

Korra could only laugh in reply.

The next morning, Senna walked into her daughter's room finding it empty save for the furnishings and a hastily scribbled note.

 _"Mom, I know you'll be the first one to find this, so let me just apologize for putting you in this position. Mako and I aren't really into fancy celebrations, so we decided to sneak off and have a much more private ceremony. We'll see you again in three weeks. I hope you understand. Love you! Korra."_

"I was beginning to think she'd lost her mind," Senna thought to herself with a triumphant smile.


End file.
